


Together

by Kenady



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenady/pseuds/Kenady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Merlin had told Morgana at first that he had magic, and helped her instead of taking Kilgarrah, and Gaius's advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Merlin was in the physicians chambers, his head swimming with his rebellious intentions. He just knew he needed to help her, even if everyone else objected.  
He blew out a candle, just as the door opened and Morgana rushed in. She was still in her nightgown, her hair had a hint of static towards the back, but her eyes were wild with stress, and something Merlin recognized as he had felt it once long ago; a fear of herself.  
"Is Gaius here?" She asked, her voice shaking almost as much as her hands and body.   
Merlin stumbled over his words, he wasn't ready to make this decision, he needed more time.   
"Er, he's not here at the moment. He should be back soon."   
"I need to speak to him, where has he gone?"   
"He's gone to see the king-" he felt her flinch at that, her stress levels rose visibly.   
"What's wrong? You can trust me, Morgana. You know you can."   
"I'm scared, Merlin. I don't understand anything anymore. I need to know what's happening. Please."   
The desperation in her eyes was a look he knew very well. But he wasn't able to properly make a decision, he needed more time to ponder revealing his life threatening secret.   
"Gaius will be back soon. He'll be able to help you."  
"He won't. I don't want anymore remedies. They don't do any good."   
She looked into his eyes and hesitated before saying   
"It's magic, Merlin."   
Merlin, felt those words deeply, as he flashed back to the time he first told Will about his own magic. It was different with Will, he knew his mother would always be there for him as family. But with Will it was a gamble. And Morgana had just placed all her cards on the table. His move.   
"What?"   
"I'm your friend, you know I wouldn't make this up."   
"Of course."   
"Then you believe me? You think it's magic too? Please, Merlin, I just need to hear someone say it so I don't have to keep feeling like I'm imagining it."   
Merlins decision came quickly, as he understood her more than ever.  
"I believe you Morgana."   
She stopped for a moment, before sighing. Her body kept shaking, but her fear was slowly waning.   
"Merlin, I- I think Uther is going to kill me. And what if I am dangerous? What if I deserve to be burned?"   
Merlins heart shattered as he recalled the same feelings he felt when he first discovered his own magic.   
"Morgana, do you remember Mordred?"   
Her features twisted in slight confusion, but she nodded.   
Merlin swallowed back the fear rising in his throat.   
"He was a child, but because he had magic, Uther wanted him dead. He was innocent, so why wouldn't he stay that way as he grew up? I've always thought that it was never the power that a sorcerer, or a witch wielded that would define them, it was what they chose to do with it."  
Merlin stepped towards her closing the space between them, and held his hands out to her. He grasped her hands gently, but firmly squeezing them to cease her shaking. He willed himself to reveal the secret, lost behind all of his fears.   
"Morgana, do you trust me?"  
She nodded slightly, the stress still present on her face, wearing down her strong features.   
"Then trust that I know not all sorcerers are bad."  
"Merlin- I know that, I just don't know how I'll control it and keep it hidden. I have no guidance."  
"Morgana, I will help you, and teach you."   
"You can't, you don't understand. You don't have magic Merlin."   
Merlin lifted his hands from hers gently.   
His eyes lit fiery gold, and a candle lit itself.   
Morgana stumbled back.   
"Merlin?!"   
"Please. Morgana, I use it to protect Arthur. He is different from Uther, and he will be a great king once day. You know it."   
She nodded   
"I agree with you Merlin. But how have you survived in Camelot this long?"   
Merlin chuckled,  
"I'm not sure to be honest."   
"Does Arthur...?"   
Merlin shook his head suddenly feeling shame for not having told Arthur.   
"I don't want to- put him in that position where he needs to pick me or his father. Basically."   
"You're so brave Merlin. I knew that before, but now... I can't believe it."   
Merlin blushed but smiled at her.   
"Thank you, but it's time for you to be brave now. I've survived this long, I think I can keep you alive."   
She laughed, but came back to seriousness a moment later,   
"When may we start working on my magic?"   
"Not now, but in the next few days Morgana. You should get some sleep."   
She nodded, turning to go but stopping at the door.   
"Merlin?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you. You're here and no one else is."  
"You're welcome. I'll see you soon."   
She left with a calm feeling, despite the worry still built up in her chest.   
Merlin smiled lightly, then took it upon himself to get some sleep as well. He crawled into his bed, finally at peace, having made a decision.


End file.
